


Fantasy Turned to Madness

by Zyxst



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Creepy Steve Rogers, F/M, Hurt Steve Rogers, Obsessive Steve Rogers, POV Steve Rogers, Phone Calls & Telephones, Possessive Steve Rogers, Reader-Insert, Stalking, Steve Rogers Feels, obscene phone call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst
Summary: Steve calls 'his' girl.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Fantasy Turned to Madness

As soon as the radio silence was lifted, Steve called you.

Every call went to voice mail.

Why weren't you answering?

Was your phone on silent?

Were you in a meeting?

Did you leave it in your purse?

Anger welled up. His jaw stiffened, teeth grinding.

'Keep it together, Rogers.' The oft repeated mantra echoed in his mind. All too often, his anger got  
the better of him and his well-laid plans went into the shitter because of it. 

One last try.

"Hello?"

His breath left him. Your voice a healing balm to his wounded soul. Tension left.

"Hello?" The brief pause caused him to compress his lips together. 

"Who is this?" Anger with an underlayer of fear.

"Oh for fuck's sakes! Quit calling me!" You ended the call. 

Steve closed his eyes, smiling. Mentally reviewing the list of infractions, he added one hang-up,  
one use of bad language, and seventeen calls unanswered.

Punishing you would be delicious.


End file.
